Welcome To Retroville: Story 1 of the Jenny Series
by CindyVortex
Summary: Meet my new character Jenny Neutron, Jimmy's cousin. This is a story that will make you laugh, cry, and smile. The romance between Jimmy and Cindy starts in chapter 5, but I recommend reading Deja Vu before you read this. :)
1. Meeting Jenny

Welcome To Retroville Jenny!  
By Jessie  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Jenny  
  
Jimmy opened the door and there stood a girl who couldn't have been less than three inches taller than him. She had his brown hair, but had green eyes, wore a purple shirt with the sleeves going down to her elbows and a denim vest, and a pair of new jeans with black tennis shoes. Her hair was in a high up pony tail held with a purple ribbon.  
This girl had at about five medium sized suit cases, and a huge nearly perfect teeth smile from ear to ear.  
Jimmy had no clue who this girl was, she was obviously no older than half a year from Jimmy's ten year old age, and she clearly wasn't anyone he had ever seen at school, nor anywhere in all of Retroville, yet she seemed to recognize him.  
His mom came from behind him.  
"Why, hello Jennifer!" His mom said.  
"Who?" Jimmy eyed his mom with confusion, then looked to the girl again.  
"Hello aunt Judy! Hello cousin James!" The girl said cheerfully.  
"Jimmy, this is your cousin, Jennifer Carolyn Neutron, she'll be staying with us for a while." Said Mrs. Neutron.  
Jenny continued to smile, and gave Mrs. Neutron a huge, "Actually, I prefer to be called Jenny," Then she turned to Jimmy, "It's great to see you again James."  
Jimmy replied, "First of all, I'd prefer to be called Jimmy, and second, when and where have I ever seen you before?"  
Jenny giggled, "Well, I admit I've never actually met you, but your parents have sent me letters and pictures."  
"Oh." Jimmy said with out any particular interest, except that his parents had sent pictures, what pictures they where Jimmy had no clue, this gave him a rather annoyed feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
"Jimmy, why don't you show Jenny her room, it's the one across from yours." Mrs. Neutron asked him, or rather ordered him, as when he gave her a no look, she gave back a 'Do it, or else' look.  
Jenny stared in awe at every single bit of the house, and they where only heading upstairs.  
Jimmy opened the door, Goddard was sitting on the bed, "Down boy, cousin Jenny is staying in here."  
Goddard looked up, gave a small whimper, then hopped off the bed and walked up to Jenny, she pat him on the head, he smiled back.  
"Oh yeah, aunt Judy and uncle Hugh mentioned Goddard." Said Jenny as she set her bags down next to the bed.  
Jimmy looked at the bags, then asked, "How long do you plan to stay? A year?"  
Jenny shrugged as she opened up one of the cases and then said, "If that's how long it takes."  
Jimmy gave a confused look and walked up to Jenny, "How long what takes?"  
Jenny took out some clothing, "Oh, my dad and mom work for the government, they're working on some top secret thing called Area 52, and I'm not allowed to go or be apart of it, and I have no clue how long the project is going to take."  
Jimmy simply replied, "Oh."  
But then Jenny smiled, "But hey, at least I get to meet new people here and get to be in your class room until I move back!"  
Jimmy smiled and replied, "Cool."  
  
Not long later, Mrs. Neutron called them down for dinner, Jimmy slide down the rail of the stairs, and Jenny sort of ran/skipped down the stairs, but in a girly polite way.  
The meal was, creamed corn, Brussels sprouts, cabbage and corn juice, made by Jimmy's mom, as you can imagine, yuck!  
Jimmy made a face, and Jenny gulped down her food, saying it was delicious, but in the corner of her eye, you could practically see her rolling her eyes in disgust, and Jimmy accidentally laughed. 


	2. First School Day

Chapter 2: First School Day  
  
By Monday morning, things where going great with Jenny. Jimmy told her about his inventions, except the girl-eating-plant, of course. And the two seemed to be getting along like brother and sister. But Jenny still hadn't met anyone in Retroville, they had found plenty of games and conversations to come upon they nearly forgot there was an outside. Jenny was prepared for the morning fully and was early for breakfast, Jimmy came down quite a little bit later, naturally.  
Soon the bus pulled around the corner down Jimmy's street, they said good bye to Judy and Hugh and walked out of the house, just in time for the bus, when they entered the bus, not a word was said. Everyone was staring at Jenny. Libby had even taken her headphones off from her CD player to pay attention. Jenny looked around oddly.  
"Gosh Jimmy, these kids are kind of boring," She whispered jokingly.  
Jimmy simply smiled at everyone's jaw opened mouths, apparently then thought Jenny was really pretty, that and they had obviously never seen her before.  
Carl and Sheen scooted over much more than usual to let both Jimmy and Jenny sit down.  
A least a minute must have passed, and the bus in motion again before everyone started into an abrupt load of curious conversation.  
It must have taken Sheen and Carl forever to come up with what to say.  
"So, Jimmy, how was your weekend?" Asked Carl, rather more shyer than usual.  
"Great Carl, and yours?" Jimmy replied, glad his friends finally broke the ice.  
"Not bad." Carl replied unsurely.  
Sheen finally asked, "So, who's the girl?"  
Jenny smiled, "I'm Jimmy's cousin Jenny, I'll be staying here and going to your school for a few, uh … months or so."  
Carl and Sheen sighed in relief, Jimmy wasn't sure that it was because that where glad they had finally asked, or glad that she wasn't some new girlfriend or something.  
"So, where are you from?" Asked Carl.  
"I'm from Newport Beach, California," Jenny answered, glad that at least a fairly real conversation was starting to pick up, even though they where almost to school.  
Suddenly, a surprise voice entered the conversation, "Newport beach huh? Pretty cool. My names Cindy Vortex, nice to meet at least one civilized Neutron." Cindy said from a seat across the walk way, she extended a hand for Jenny to shake.  
Jenny shook it and gave a little laugh, "Nice to meet you too Cindy."  
Cindy smiled as she took her hand back, "I guess I'll be seeing you around, seeing as I live across the street from the nerd, and I'm in his class."  
Jenny smiled, "Cool."  
The bus came to a stop, and people where now acting a little more normal, although most of them allowed Jimmy and Jenny to go out first. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl took Jenny to Ms. Fowl's class.  
  
Ms. Fowl showed Jenny to her new seat behind Jimmy (next to Cindy) and Jenny asked Ms. Fowl about her particularly interesting accent, Ms. Fowl had no clue what she meant, and Jenny just laughed slightly.  
The day went by seemingly well, although most people stared at Jenny threw the whole day. Finally the lunch bell rang, and Jenny started a conversation with Cindy and Libby.  
"You know how to do tai chi? That's so cool! I've done karate myself." Jenny told Cindy.  
"Really? Well, I find tai chi more relaxing then karate, but then of course I have purple flurp so it really almost looks like karate." Cindy replied.  
"You know what's really relaxing is yoga." Jenny told Cindy.  
"You know, I've heard about it, but I've never considered trying it out." Cindy confessed.  
"Hey, maybe sometime I could teach you." Jenny suggested.  
"Really? That'd be cool!" Cindy replied.  
  
Then there was the conversation with Libby.  
"Oh, I totally love electronics! I always feel we've been born into the digital age!" Said Jenny to Libby.  
"Me too! And I love music, just hand me a MP3 player, and I'll dash to the computer in a second!" Libby replied.  
"Oh, I so agree!" Jenny continued.  
  
Although Jimmy was happy Jenny was making friends, he felt a little uncomfortable that her new friends where Cindy and Libby, of course, she's a girl, so it's ok. But then the weirdest thing happened.  
"Hi hot stuff," said a voice from behind Jenny.  
Jenny slowly turned around from Cindy and Libby, she intended on ignoring the person, but seeing Cindy and Libby all fluttery and such, she decided to see who this person was.  
Nick Dean.  
Most girls turned into jelly from the moment they set eyes on Nick.  
"What do you want?" Jenny asked, with no interest in Nick, whatsoever.  
"Name's, Nick Dean, and I'm sure your pleased to meet me," Nick held her hand and was about to kiss it, but Jenny had fast reflexes and yanked her hand away before he kissed it.  
"Whatever," She hissed annoyed.  
Nick ignored this and continued to talk, "So what's your name, beautiful?"  
Jenny crossed her arms in total disgust and replied, "Jenny Neutron, so what's it to ya?"  
Nick smiled slyly, "Everything."  
Jenny looked at Nick with a look that pretty much said 'Riiight'. Then she spun around back to Cindy and Libby.  
"Speaking of 'Everything' one of my favorite music artist is Michelle Branch." She continued to ignore Nick Dean's presence.  
Quick! Someone take a picture, or at least write this down! Jenny Neutron has just made history! The first girl ever to turn down Nick Dean! Someone call the press, we've got a story here! At least that's what Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and many other students where thinking. Probably the cutest girl in almost all the school, just turned down the coolest and hottest guy in probably all the school district!  
Jenny could care less.  
  
Later on, when everyone say down for lunch, everyone was still in awe. Cindy and Libby decided to sit with Jenny, even though she was also sitting with Jimmy, Carl and Sheen.  
"You're the coolest girl I've ever met!" Said Jimmy.  
Jenny's eye brow raised in surprise, "Why?"  
Carl and Sheen looked at each other, then to Jenny.  
"You turned down the coolest guy in school!" Carl continued for Jimmy.  
Jenny rolled her eyes, "Who?"  
Jimmy then said, as if he expected her to already know, "Nick Dean!"  
Jenny stared at Jimmy, with a bit of confusion, "That dork is the coolest kid in school? Whatever!"  
Cindy turned to Jenny, "You don't think he's cute?"  
Jenny smiled at Cindy, "Looks aren't everything Cindy, remember that."  
Cindy turned to Libby, Libby simply shrugged, but then said to Jenny, "I admire someone who stands up for herself."  
Cindy nodded in agreement, and Jenny smiled and said, "Thanks."  
Just then Nick Dean passed by, "Hey cutie."  
Cindy, who still had a little crush on Nick Dean (although we all know she has a crush on Jimmy) though Nick was talking to her.  
She gave her best smile, and nervously, but coolly, turned around, "Hi Nick."  
Nick then said, "Not you Cindy, I'm talking to Miss Neutron."  
Jenny, who had been eating soup, dropped her spoon, with mouth wide open, Jimmy at first thought she had fallen for Nick, but he was wrong, very wrong.  
Jenny spun around, her precious smile and eyes where very angry. Eyes narrowed to a glare, and lips curled in a fit of anger, as Cindy looked shocked and quite heart broken, Jenny stood up.  
"Listen Mr. Nick, I don't know who you think you are, but NO ONE hurts my friends feeling, and I mean no one. So, what do you want? My left-over cake? My fruit punch? What?" Jenny's eyes where no longer a happy green, but a sparking red, full of fire and anger. What a big mistake Nick made a second later.  
"I want you." He said simply.  
Jenny was outrageously annoyed, normally, she would have joked around sarcastically, but this guy didn't even know her, he was judging her looks, not her personality.  
She grabbed his shirt neck collar and held him up close, and said seven words, "Don't you EVER say that to me again!"  
And with that, she simply let go of him, he simply landed fairly softly on the floor, a bit shocked, and Jenny turned away, as if nothing had happened, her red with anger face was turning a soft white again, and her fireball red eyes turned into their pretty green color again, she sat down next to her friends, and went along talking as if nothing had happened. 


	3. Impressed, Impossible

Chapter 3: Impressed, Impossible  
  
Not a full day had pasted, and everyone knew what Jenny had done, totally kicked the coolest guy in school to the curb, or something … but Jenny could care less.  
No boy was worth anything to her if he had to flirt to get her attention before getting to know her at first.  
The whole day had been weird to Jenny, people had been congratulating her for what she did, which really makes so sense, and then again some of the "popular" kids where giving her weird looks, like she was some alien that shouldn't be trusted, or maybe they where all too stunned to think of anything to say or do.  
The day dragged on slowly and Jenny became great friends with Jimmy's friends, as well as Cindy and Libby.   
As soon as the day ended, Jenny and Jimmy walked home.  
"Your school is weird. They are impressed by something that isn't even remotely impressive!" Jenny kind of laughed at that.  
Jimmy shrugged, "Well, no one has ever stood up to Nick Dean before."  
Jenny shrugged, "You know what tomorrow is?"  
Jimmy shrugged, "Umm … Saturday?"  
Jenny nodded, "Uh huh, I'll be turning 11."  
Jimmy smiled and said, "Cool, happy almost birthday. What do you want to do for your birthday?"  
Jenny shrugged, "I don't know, but that's not the point. My parents left a week earlier than they needed to. They could have stayed for my birthday but instead they wanted to start the top secret project with a head start. So they missed my birthday for it."  
Jimmy frowned, "Oh."  
And Jenny nodded.  
They where in a bit of silence until they got home.  
Later that night, after dinner, Jenny laid in her bed and looked up to the ceiling, she felt so lonely and far away. In fact she wished she could run from all her problems. The people in Retroville where different, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was possible to get used to that.  
She set her alarm clock and looked to the door, then she sat up, turned on a light and took out a book and started reading until her eyes where to tired to read on, then she put the book away and turned out the light and fell fast asleep. 


	4. Jenny's First Space Flight

Chapter 4: Jenny's First Space Flight.  
  
Jenny opened her eyes, and got up. She looked at a near by clock, 6 AM. Back in Newport Beach, she always got up at 6 AM. She looked out the window of her temporary room at the Neutron home. It was still fairly dark, yet she could see at the furthest point, a little sun light peeking up. The sun would rise in thirty minutes. Jenny quickly got ready, taking a shower, getting dresses, and other stuff, by the time she was threw, she looked at the clock, 6:28 AM. Jenny shrugged and left her room and walked down stairs. She suddenly heard a bang in the back yard. Startled, she left the house and ventured to the backyard. She suddenly gasped, there was a blue rocket pointing upwards in the backyard, and her anxious little cousin Jimmy was fixing it. By his side was his trusty medal mutt Goddard, passing him a wrench and a screwdriver, and next to Goddard was Carl with a big worried look on his face.  
"But Jimmy, remember last time you tried to fly your rocket? You nearly crushed your mom's roof, and because you sent that satellite up, you almost got the whole town's parent's eaten by a big chicken!" Carl warned Jimmy.  
"Don't worry Carl, this time I just want to test my new rocket," Jimmy replied.  
"Your new rocket?" Jenny suddenly asked.  
Startled, Jimmy suddenly dropped his tools, and looked up, he then gave a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, it's only you Jenny," Jimmy replied, "I thought it was my mom, or someone."  
"Jimmy," Carl interrupted, "You sure we'll be back by this afternoon? Like I said, my mom is taking me to the dentist today, and she's probably going to make me brush my teeth for an hour, and it takes thirty minutes to get there, and I just want to be sure I'm back on time." Carl reminded Jimmy.  
"Well … I don't know, it might be another hour or so before I'm finished, and it'll take a while to start her up, and then if we blow up, that might delay us some more," Jimmy replied.  
Jenny's eyes got wide, and she then said, "Excuse me, but blow up? I think that'll delay you a lot longer than a few hours Jimmy."  
Jimmy thought for a moment, and replied, "Your right Jenny, well Carl, unless you want to skip your dentist appointment, you probably can't go."  
Carl let out a sigh of relief, and started to run, but said, "Sorry Jimmy! Got to go! Bye Jimmy, Jenny and Goddard!"  
Jimmy sighed and said, "I need one more person to help me balance out the weight in the rocket, Goddard is too light, and if no one goes, then I've spent days on this for nothing, unless …" Jimmy suddenly smiled and looked up Jenny, "Unless you go with me, Jenny."  
Jenny stared in disbelief, "Your joking, right?"  
"Nope." Jimmy replied with a smile.  
"No way! Nuh-uh! You are not getting me on that rocket, and blasting me off to that big space thingy! Not no way, not no how!" Jenny declared, and then crossed her arms, and closed her eyes.  
  
One hour later  
  
"I can't believe, I'm getting in this rocket, and blasting off into that big space thingy with my ten year old cousin!" Jenny said while she sat in her seat next to Goddard, crossing her arms, with a big frown on her face, and a glare in her eye. Jimmy was working on the finishing touches, he was about to countdown to blast off.  
"Well believe it." Jimmy replied.  
Jenny uncrossed her arms, sighed and rolled her eyes, then said, in a worried tone, "Your sure this thing is safe?"  
"Absolutely, no … wait, actually, about 95%." Jimmy replied.  
"95? Only? What about that whole 5%?" Jenny questioned.  
Jimmy shrugged and replied, "We'll either spin out of control or blow up."  
"Oh great, that really brightens up my day," She mumbled, then she got serious, "Jimmy, today is my birthday, I want to live the whole day!"  
Jimmy thought for a moment, and replied, "Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Jenny!"  
A speaker pops out of Goddard's back, and starts playing the "Happy Birthday song".  
Jenny sighed and shook her head.  
"Counting down! 10 … 9 … 8 …," Jimmy started.  
"Oh .." Jenny looked at the near by ground, and then up to the big, now clear blue sky, then gulped.  
"4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … BLAST OFF!!!" Jimmy yelled, then pressing a big red button.  
The rocket suddenly shoot up into the sky, faster and faster.  
Jenny closed her eyes and repeated to herself, "This isn't happening … this isn't happening .. this isn't happening." The she sighed, opened her eyes, and peeked over the edge of the rocket, the ground was very, very, far away. She gulped, and put her hands over her eyes.  
Jimmy pressed a blue button, the rocket gave a little shake, and Jenny yelped.  
"Cool! We didn't blow up!" Jimmy then said.  
Jimmy then pressed a yellow button, and the rocket turned upside down.  
"Oops," Jimmy then said.  
Jenny gasped and hung on to her seat tightly, then she yelled over the roar of the engine, "What do you mean oops???"  
"Don't worry, all I need to do is reset the pressure level, and modify the fire power, or … I could press the white button, but stricken the chances of the rocket taking over and landing us sooner than the mission has been completed." Jimmy replied.  
"PRESS THE WHITE BUTTON!" Jenny yelled.  
"Okay, okay …" Jimmy replied pressing the white button.  
The plane turned right side up, and then the computer said, "Auto pilot has failed."  
"Uh oh …" Jimmy replied.  
"I don't like the sound of that," Jenny replied to Jimmy.  
"Don't worry, I might be able to safely land her," Jimmy then said.  
"Might?" Jenny questioned.   
Jimmy pulls a few levers, and pushes a few buttons, the rocket gives a big jerk and heads downwards.  
"JIMMY!!!!" Jenny yells.  
"Don't worry! Don't worry! I've got everything under control … I think." Jimmy replied to her scream.  
"Your not helping by saying, 'I think'!" Jenny angrily replies.  
Jimmy tries to take control, and the rocket comes close to the ground, bouncing up in down from the air to the dirty, black street tar.  
Jimmy pulls emergency brakes, and the rocket comes to a stop about three feet above ground, and stays for a second, then lands with a thud, but streaks a little more, and hits a fire hydrant, and pauses for a second before the fire hydrant top falls off and water spouts out in all directions. Jimmy nervously smiles and turns around to Jenny, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
Jenny, now soaked in water, gives Jimmy a startled look, spits out a mouth full of water, then opens her mouth as I to say no, but then she jumps up and exclaims, "Lets do that again!"  
Jimmy and Jenny start laughing.  
Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and a pink shirt with blue jeans, skips along by, not noticing the mess, until she is hit by a load of water.  
"Ack!" The girl squeals, and looks over to see where that came from, noticing Jimmy, his rocket, Goddard and Jenny, the girl suddenly yelled out, "JIMMY!!!"  
Jimmy then hoped out of the rocket nervously, and replied, "Hi Cindy."  
Cindy stood up, and stomped over to Jimmy, she raised her pointer finger, and opened her mouth, but another load of water hit her, and she slipped, and fell on her bottom.  
Jimmy started to laugh hysterically.  
"Jimmy Neutron! What have you done THIS TIME???" Cindy yelled again.  
Jenny hoped out of the rocket, laughing a little and smiled, helped Cindy up, then said, "He was testing out his new rocket, and I was dragged along."  
Suddenly another blast of water hit Jimmy, he slipped and fell. Cindy and Jenny began to laugh hysterically.  
"Ouch!" Jimmy mumbled.  
The two girls started laughing at poor Jimmy. Suddenly, the two girls slipped and landed in the water next to Jimmy. Yet they all still continued to laugh, especially Jimmy.  
Then Jenny tried to stand up, but she slipped again, "Ouch! Ok, now this is getting serious, we've wasted tons of water, and now we're soaking wet, and this is dangerous 'cause someone could walk by and slip, AND I CAN'T GET UP!"  
Jimmy nodded and called Goddard, quickly Goddard screwed the top part of the fire hydrant back on.  
Suddenly Jimmy's mom walked outside, all of the water was in front of the house, but she didn't notice, until she suddenly slipped and gave out a loud shriek. She landed right next to Jimmy.  
"James Isaac Neutron!" She yelled.  
Now everyone was able to stand up.  
"Uh … hi mom." Jimmy smiled innocently.  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Neutron," Cindy said, with a curtsy, only to slip again, and fall back in the water, she sighed and said, "I was just walking along, and I slipped and Jimmy and Jenny where already here."  
Mrs. Neutron looked from Jimmy, to Jenny, to Cindy, to the rocket, to Goddard, and back again.  
"Jimmy, do you realize how bad an example you have shown for Jennt?" Mrs. Neutron asked.  
Jimmy nodded his head sadly.  
Mrs. Neutron turned to Jenny and Cindy, "I'm sorry girls. Oh, and happy birthday Jenny."  
She turned back to Jimmy and said, "I hope your behavior stays in shape for the next few months Jenny stays here Jimmy."  
"It's alright Aunt Judy, I had fun." Jenny was trying to keep her cousin from getting into deep trouble.  
"I'm sure you did sweet-heart, but it's still dangerous. At least Jimmy didn't run into the roof again." Mrs. Neutron replied.  
"That only happened nine times," Jimmy replied defense fully.  
Mrs. Neutron sighed and said, "Don't remind me Jimmy, and now you kids go and change into warm clothes. And I'm terribly sorry Cindy."  
"No problem Mrs. Neutron," Cindy replied innocently.  
Jenny helped Cindy out of the puddle.  
"Bye Jenny, Jimmy, and Mrs. Neutron," Cindy said as she ran across the street to her house. 


	5. The Bummer Birthday

Chapter 5: The Bummer Birthday  
  
After Jimmy lead Jenny through the back door to her room, as he said they didn't want to get the carpet wet, the two headed up to their rooms to get dry.  
Jenny wrapped a towel around herself as she looked into her closet full of recently unpacked dry clothing and picked out a nice shirt, pair of pants, and sweater to wear.  
With in moments she was in warm and comfortable clothing, her hair was a bit damp, but she didn't mind as she re-did her hair, but this time she put it in low pigtails, each held by a red bow.  
She left her room and at the same time so did Jimmy.  
"Hey Jimmy." Jenny said with a smile.  
"Hi Jenny, sorry about making you ride that rocket, especially on your birthday." Jimmy apologized.  
"No apology needed, besides, it was fun." She said with a grin.  
The two headed down stairs, but then Jenny gave a confused look, "Why is it so dark down here?"  
Jimmy snickered, "Because … IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, and suddenly the lights went on and confetti went everywhere.  
"Surprise!" Many voices yelled.  
Jenny gasped with surprise and excitement, "Oh my gosh!" And tears fell from Jenny's eyes, "You guys are the greatest!"  
The room had her aunt and uncle, Goddard, friends Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen and the whole room was decorated.  
Jenny continued to walk down the steps and Mrs. Neutron said, "I had Jimmy and distract you this morning so we could set up for your birthday party after Jimmy told us your birthday was today last night."  
Jenny turned around to Jimmy who was standing there smiling with his arms and hands behind his back.  
Jenny laughed, "Why you little .." Then she bent down and gave him a huge hug, when she stood up again she said, "You know you're the greatest little cousin a girl could ever have!" Then she rubbed her fingers into his hair, purposely trying to mess it up a little.  
Jimmy laughed, "Hey! Stop that!" As he tried to bring his hair back together as one massive tall lump it was, then he said, "And I have another surprise for you." He had behind him a phone and handed it to Jenny.  
Jenny looked confused, and then Jimmy said, "Just say hi into it!"  
"Hello?" Jenny said, not expecting much.  
Cindy and the other kids didn't know what it was, and Cindy walked up to Jimmy and Jenny with a confused look, then pushing back her own blonde hair which was now in a pony-tail, as she heard some reply and then Jenny had a huge smile and her eyes full of tears.  
"Mommy! Daddy! Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Jenny squealed as she went into the other room to continue to talk on the phone.  
  
While everyone moved up to watch Jenny on the phone, Jimmy and Cindy remained the only people in the room, they both smiled and then looked at each other for a moment.  
"That … that … that was a really sweet and nice thing for you to do Jimmy," Cindy said slowly with still a huge smile.  
Jimmy smiled back, and for a moment the two stared into one another's eyes, unable to say anything, let alone look anywhere else.  
And some how it seemed as if they had moved closer, although none of them had really realized how, they where just a few inches away, and it seemed as if they where about to kiss one another, except all of a sudden.  
"Bye mother, bye father. Yes, I know … yes, I'll see you in a year or more. I know, I know, the government is depending on you, yes I understand. Yes, I love you two, goodbye." And the phone hung up, and Jimmy and Cindy where brought back to reality.  
Cindy lost eye contact and looked to the other room, where Jenny had apparently burst into tears now, and everyone was trying to calm her down. Cindy bit her bottom lip with a worried look on her face.  
Jimmy had barely loss eye contact, he though to his self, that she looked so pretty … no, beautiful, even when she looked worried, there was just this sense of trust and love in her, which made him smile, then the sound of Jenny's crying brought him back to reality, and he frowned.  
Breaking the ice of the soundless moment between Jimmy and Cindy, Jimmy finally said, "Something sounds wrong with Jenny, we better go check." Jimmy sounded a little disappointed, although in a normal sense he wanted to be anywhere, as far away from Cindy as possible, but in a bit of reality he had wished he could kiss her, that the moment could have lasted a bit longer, but he felt heartbroken a bit, he couldn't just stand their kissing a girl when his dear cousin was in tears.  
Cindy nodded, "Yeah … we better see what's wrong."  
In that short walk from the living room to the kitchen, Cindy's head spun at what ALMOST happened, she had almost kissed Jimmy Neutron, it was a rather weird seemingly thing, as for that moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but then when Jenny's tears brought her back to reality, she felt almost disgusted, and yet right now just hearing Jenny cry almost made Cindy cry, and at that moment she wondered what it would be like, to be crying and then Jimmy hugging her and patting her back as tears fell from her eyes, him doing anything to make her smile, and then kissing her. Cindy smiled from that thought, but then Jenny crying louder as they got nearer, brought Cindy back and then she frowned and she fallowed Jimmy as they came nearer to the kitchen.  
In the small yet homey kitchen, at the table sat Jenny with her face in her hands and the tears from her eyes pouring through them as everyone surrounded her, patting her back and saying everything was going to be okay.  
"What happened?" Asked Jimmy in a worried voice, and Cindy nearly smiled, she adored his voice in that way, such a sensitive and caring way it sounded.  
She came back to reality again, "Are you ok Jenny?"  
Jenny only answered in more tears, and Libby said, "Jenny's parents will be working on that government project for over a year, and they said the nation-wide child care center requires her parents to live with her, otherwise they'll have to move her to an orphanage."  
Jenny only cried more.  
"Orphanage?" Both Jimmy and Cindy said loudly at the same time.  
Jimmy had that look of concern on his face. "B..b..but … but mom, can't Jenny live with us? Like she's doing now?"  
Jimmy's mom shook her head no, "Her parents never filed us as her god parents, in fact she has no god parents, and unless they file for us to be her god parents we'd be keeping her here illegally."  
Cindy looked concerned as well, "Mrs. Neutron, why doesn't Jenny's parents just file you guys as her god parents … I mean it can't be that hard!"  
Jenny replied in sniffles and sobs, "They're too busy with their stupid government project to do anything! They said they might be able to get to it next month. I even asked if at all possible it could be my one and only birthday present!"  
Jimmy came up to Jenny and hugged her, pat her on the back and tried to calm her down, saying softly that everything would be alright, and Cindy watched him and tried to imagine him doing that to her. At that moment she really felt like crying but she knew she would look like an idiot doing that. She even felt a tear in her eye, and it fell softly down her cheek, Jimmy watched it fall off her face and hit the ground from the corner of his eye, and he had this feeling inside that if Jenny wasn't crying, and Cindy was that he should have pushed that tear off her face and gave her a hug.  
But he would have looked like an idiot, and he thought against it as he sat there trying to calm his poor cousin down from her unusual crying fit. 


	6. Weird Feelings

Chapter 6: Weird Feelings  
  
Mrs. Neutron helped Jenny up stairs to her room as she continued to cry and Mrs. Neutron tried to calm her down, still.  
Carl, Sheen and Libby where all still in the kitchen talking with Mr. Neutron and Goddard about what happened, and how sad it was that Jenny had to go through this on her birthday.  
Jimmy stood a little away from the others and Cindy stood next to him.  
They looked at each other for another moment and then they whispered at the same time, "I need to talk to you in private." And they both sort of smiled when they realized they both said the same thing at the same time, but Cindy shook that feeling off.  
Jimmy and Cindy walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, hearing Jenny's faint sobbing cries in the upstairs, and Mrs. Neutron talking to her, still trying to calm her down, and then they heard the door shut and there was a bit of silence.  
At first the two avoided eye contact, and then Cindy said, "I guess this party didn't go as it was planned."  
Jimmy shook his head no as the two still continued to look away from eye contact.  
Cindy hesitated for a moment and then she placed her hand on Jimmy's shoulder.  
"Look, don't worry about it Jimmy, it's going to be okay, you've been in a lot more terrible situations and I know you'll be able to save Jenny and get some way for her to stay here." Cindy said, and suddenly there where some tears in her eyes, and she let go of his shoulder and let her tears fall, one fell on Jimmy's knee and he realized she was crying, he looked up at her face, which was looking away, as if avoiding eye contact.  
She turned her head back to him and a few more tears rolled off her face, and Jimmy hesitated for a moment and then his arm and hand reached over and carefully pushed her tears off her face. He smiled at her, her face felt so soft, but he urged himself to stop.  
Cindy smiled slightly and Jimmy said softly in almost a whisper, "Don't cry."  
For some odd reason Cindy felt in side her this strange feeling, she was now so close to stop crying and then frowned for some reason, I guess she felt like she shouldn't be happy right now, not with Jenny so upset and all.  
Then more tears fell from her face and she looked down.  
Jimmy frowned seeing her even more sad and scooted a little closer to her, in fact they where only about a little less than an inch away from each other. He had a weird feeling inside him, and he wrapped his arm over her shoulders and neck to her most furthest away shoulder and he took his other hand and placed it to seem like he was holding her chin, and then he moved her face to face him.  
They both smiled and looked into each others eyes again, it seemed as if nothing was there, like they where the only two in the world, and then it seemed like some force was trying to bring them together, they where so close to kissing that it seemed like just in one more heart beat their lips would have been together, but suddenly there was some small voice that interrupted them from the kitchen.  
"Jimmy? Cindy? Where did you two go?" Called Carl.  
And Jimmy and Cindy came back to reality, though they still both secretly wished that they had had a moment longer, but there seemed to be no possible way that was going to happen. 


	7. A Sixth Sense

Chapter 7: A Sixth Sense  
  
Jimmy and Cindy sighed, and stood up and walked to the kitchen again.  
"Right here Carl," Said Jimmy as they entered to kitchen.  
"Where were you two?" Ask Libby, who was obviously interested.  
They both hesitated for a moment and Cindy said, "We where just in the living room, just talking."  
Libby, Carl, and Sheen all had their arm's crossed, with unbelieving looks.  
"Sure you where," Said Libby.  
"Yeah, you know I didn't hear that much talking," Said Carl.  
"Neither did me or Ultra Lord!" Said Sheen, holding up one of his Ultra Lord action figures in his hands, he pressed a button on Ultra Lord and then Ultra Lord said, "Liar, liar, pants on fire!"  
Jimmy then tried to change the subject, "Well we just didn't talk loudly or that much, now where did my dad go?"  
Libby rolled her eyes, "Your dad left the house, he said he'd be right back. And quit trying to change the subject! I think I heard Cindy talking for a moment, and maybe Jimmy saying like one word and that was it, like total silence!"  
Cindy nodded, "And that's what it all was! Total silence, nothing else!"  
The three other kids stared at them in total disbelief.  
Then Mrs. Neutron entered the room, "I can't get the poor dear to calm down, she keeps on talking about how terrible things are going to be as an orphan, and she just can't seem to get it in her head that we'll figure out a way for us to be her god parents/family."  
Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other for a moment, as if read each others minds.  
Cindy then said, "Mrs. Neutron, would it be alright if me and Jimmy go up to Jenny's room and try to talk to her?"  
Jimmy nodded in agreement, not only did he want him and Cindy to cheer up Jenny, but he also wanted to get out of that sticky situation of a conversation they had just been in, as he did not want anyone thinking he had just kissed Cindy Vortex, in which he HAD NOT, and he did secretly want to, but then again that would probably be just plain weird, but any conversation would be better than the one Libby, Sheen and Carl had been trying to start up.  
Cindy fallowed Jimmy upstairs, looking at the pictures hanging on the wall and sort of smiling at the ones of Jimmy. Suddenly it seemed as if Goddard appeared out of no where and started fallowing Jimmy and Cindy.  
Jimmy and Cindy stopped in front of Jenny's room, they could hear a loud crying inside, they looked at each other for a moment, with a worried look, and Cindy nodded for approving to go ahead inside.  
Jimmy slowly opened the door, "Jenny?"  
Jenny was laying face down on her bed, her face was buried in a pillow, "What?" She mumbled under her sobs which where covered up by the pillow.  
Cindy closed the door as Goddard came in and they walked up to Jenny.  
Cindy then said, "Hey Jenny."  
Jenny didn't reply, just sniffling and sobbing more.  
Jimmy looked to Cindy, stared at her for a moment, thoughtfully … then he looked back at Jenny, "Look Jennifer, come on, sit up."  
Jimmy gestured Cindy to sit down with him and pull Jenny up, Cindy nodded, and they carefully pulled up Jenny, her face was stained with tears and her eyes where all red.  
She sat up at the edge of the side of her bed and Jimmy sat on one side of her and Cindy sat on the other side.  
Jenny's hair was out of it's low pig tails and it was all out but a little wiggly and seemed a bit tangled.  
Jimmy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, just as he had done to Cindy only a few minutes ago.  
"Jenny, what would you like, right now?" Jimmy asked, and Cindy didn't see too much for this on why it was that important but she pretended to play apart of this.  
Jenny sniffled for a moment and said, "You mean besides that I could live her in Retroville with you family Jimmy?"  
Jimmy nodded, "Yes, besides that, because I will let you know, that no matter what we are most defiantly going to make sure you stay here, but that's going to take a lot of work, so is there anything you want now, just tell us."  
Cindy also nodded, "We're your friends, and we always will be, if there is anything you need or want, anything at all, just let us know."  
Jenny smiled and shrugged, "But the things I want can't be store bought or made, they have to be achieved, and based on fate and destiny."  
Cindy and Jimmy looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at Jenny.  
"What do you mean based on fate and destiny?" Cindy asked.  
Jenny cleared her throat and pushed some old tears off her face, she was no longer crying but she defiantly looked like she had been crying, and she sort of gave a small laugh.  
"I guess I was sort of wishing for some of my friends to be married to certain people, to know my friends forever, to live in Retroville until I go to college, things that I can't have now, but can only hope for." Jenny sort of laughed again and pushed some more tears off.  
Cindy grabbed a nearby tissue box and gave it to Jenny, who said thanks and sneezed a few times.  
Jimmy and Cindy gave each other a confused look.  
Jimmy then asked, "What friends of your did you want to get married?" He asked curiously.  
Jenny shrugged, "Oh … you know .." She cleared her throat again and sort of smiled a little bit, and then looked down.  
Cindy shook her head, "Umm … not really, no we don't know …"  
Jenny smiled, still looking down, "Oh, you guys wouldn't want to know, you would think I was crazy or something, but it feels true to me as a sixth sense, like I know those people are going to be together and have a happily ever after."  
Jimmy and Cindy shook their heads no, and Jimmy sort of lightly punched Jenny's shoulder, "Oh come on Jenny, we wouldn't think you where crazy! I mean it could be scientifically possible that you have a sense that some people might be together forever, I mean it could be a long shot against some peoples own personal will power, but anything is possible really."  
Jenny smiled a little more, "Well, ok, you promise you won't hit me or laugh or call me crazy or anything like that?"  
Cindy rolled her eyes, "We're your friends, why would we make fun of something like that?"  
Jenny nodded, "Ok … I kind of had a feeling …" She paused for a moment, realizing she had their total and complete attention, "I sort of had a feeling that you guys, Jimmy and Cindy would end up together."  
There was total silence, Jimmy and Cindy didn't really know what to say, and at that moment they refused to have eye contact with on another.  
"Wow …" Was all Jimmy could say in a sort of breathless and speechless way.  
"Double wow …" Cindy breathed softly, avoiding all eye contact what-so-ever.  
"Triple wow …" Jenny said slightly.  
The two looked at her, and she shrugged, "I had to keep the wows going didn't I?"  
Cindy looked down at her feet and said in a soft voice, "So, your saying I'll most likely be the future Mrs. Neutron?"  
Jenny simple said a, "Uh huh."  
Jimmy sat there, a little confused, he hadn't really expected her to tell him his future or fortune, and he felt a little nervous and odd about the whole marriage thing, then Jimmy asked, "Do you … see anything else in our future? Like … are we going to have any kids?"  
Jimmy felt a little uncomfortable about asking that, and Cindy felt uncomfortable for him even thinking that.  
Jenny smiled, "Yep, three kids, an older girl, a boy, and a younger girl."  
Cindy looked at Jimmy for a moment with a little smile, then she asked, "What do you see for your future Jenny?"  
Jenny shrugged, "I don't think I can predict my own future, but I do occasionally see myself there, with you and Jimmy, I'm not sure if I'm married, really I've only seen my friends' futures."  
Jimmy and Cindy weren't quite sure if they really should have believed this or not, but they kind of really wanted to believe it.  
Jimmy then asked, "Do me and Cindy seem like a happy couple?"  
Cindy stared at Jimmy for a moment, once again she couldn't stop staring at him.  
Jenny closed her eyes for a few seconds and a huge smile spread over her face and she opened her eyes, "I don't think I'll ever see a more perfect couple than you two, and I think your kids agree with that. You two really love each other."  
There was a brief silence and then Jenny said, with a big yawn, "You guys, if you don't mind I'd like to catch a little nap, I really feel like I need it."  
Jimmy and Cindy nodded and the quietly left the room. Goddard stayed in the room to keep an eye on her and Jimmy and Cindy stepped out into the hallway and closed the door quietly.  
Jimmy looked at Cindy, neither of them said anything, they sort of uncomfortably stood there and looked down at their feet.  
Cindy cleared her throat a little and said, "I guess we know now we are really meant to make sure Jenny stays here in Retroville."  
Jimmy nodded and then said, "Do you think Jenny's prediction was for real?"  
Cindy paused, thinking for a moment, "I … I'm not sure, I mean, her knowing how many kids we're going … I mean, might have, and knowing how many girls and boys and who is oldest and youngest … I mean it's a pretty creative thing to come up with …"  
Jimmy nodded, "Especially the part where she says we're a perfect couple … and that we really do love each other …"  
There was a bit of silence and Jimmy and Cindy stared into each other's eyes again, not sure what to do. 


	8. The Kisses

Chapter 8:The Kisses  
  
Cindy and Jimmy leaned close, as Jimmy just suddenly gave Cindy a hug, he held her, and he wished he could hold her forever and tears fell out of his eyes, he wished it was a true silent moment where the force had total control and there was something that made them kiss, like the times before, except with a bit longer time for them to actually come close enough to kiss. A tear fell down Cindy's face and he pushed it off again and held her tightly.  
Suddenly they heard foot steps upstairs, and they instantly let go of each other, and looked over, it was Libby, smiling, "What ya'll doing?"  
Cindy stubbornly crossed her arms and said, "We just calmed down Jenny and she's taking a nap, that's all."  
Libby rolled her eyes and whispered, "Listen, I know you two where hugging and trying to kiss before, I don't really care and I ain't going to tell no one, just as long as you guys admit you where hugging and trying to kiss."  
Cindy and Jimmy looked at each other for a moment, then back at Libby, Cindy said "We only hugged for a minute and we never kissed, we where just talking."  
Libby nodded, "Okay."  
  
Later that night Jimmy laid on his back in bed, staring up at the ceiling, wishing that there had been no interruptions that day, that he and Cindy had actually had a long quiet moment of peace and time, yet, at the same time he felt disgusted with himself for wanting to kiss her, but then again it was possible Jenny was telling the truth. Jimmy recalled the time when he and Cindy had seen the future, they knew they would be together, but they tried to go on with their normal every day lives.  
Jimmy remembered when Cindy first kissed him, it was such a special and surprising feeling. He shook off all his thoughts and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Cindy sat in her bead, writing in a journal.  
Dear Diary,  
Ok, yes, this is once again another pathetic entry about Jimmy. I almost kissed him today, and I hugged him too, or at least he hugged me. I'm not sure if I should really be hoping to kiss him, because when ever we almost kissed something interrupted us. Is that some sort of sign or something? And Libby knew too … I'm not really sure how … but she did and now I feel like curling up in a little ball and wishing I could just disappear. Oh, I feel too tired to continue writing … goodnight diary, I'll write to you tomorrow.  
Sincerely,  
Cindy  
  
Cindy sighed and locked her journal and placed it in a drawer, then she noticed a locket near the diary, she took it out. It was in the shape of a heart, Cindy remembered she once wanted to give it to Jimmy, but she was too shy to do that … she opened the locket, on one side she had a picture over herself, the other side was a picture of Jimmy.  
She sighed and kissed the picture of Jimmy, and then whispered, "Good night my boy genius."  
  
Jimmy suddenly opened his eyes, he had this weird sensation, he felt his left cheek, it for some reason felt like it had just been kissed, but he knew that was impossible, and he thought for a moment, then reached under his bed and pulled out an old box. He sat up and opened the box, inside was some random things, then he pulled out a picture of Cindy, he smiled and then he kissed it, "Good night my angel." He said in a whisper, he had no idea why he did that, but he just felt like it.  
  
And Cindy opened her eyes, she had the same feeling she had just been kissed too, but it being nearly midnight she had no time to really think about and she feel back asleep, but with a sweet smile on her face. 


	9. The Rotten School Day

Chapter 9: The Rotten School Day  
  
On Monday at school, Jimmy, Jenny and Cindy boarded the bus at the same time, and Cindy was wearing her locket, she didn't know why, she just felt like wearing it.  
Libby noticed the locket right away, "Nice locket Cindy, where'd you get it?"  
Cindy shrugged, "Don't remember, my parents might have given it to me when I was younger."  
Libby nodded, "Cool, and it matches your outfit perfectly."  
Cindy smiled, "Thanks."  
Libby nodded and continued to listen to her CD, she was listening to the song "Summer Girls" by LFO.  
Cindy uncomfortably held her book bag and looked down at her feet and the bus floor.  
Jimmy and Jenny sat next to each other, neither of them really felt like talking.  
When the bus came to a stop, and the kids got out, Cindy began talking to Jenny and Jimmy.  
"So how's it goin Jenny?" asked Cindy.  
Jenny shrugged, and suddenly Nick Dean was in front of them.  
"Hey look, it's Jenny Craig!" And Nick Dean started laughing.  
Jenny burned with anger, this was not what she needed, so she kicked him in the knee, really hard, and said, "For your information I weigh 90 pounds, trust me, I don't need a Jenny Craig! And will you please leave me and my friends alone you dork!"  
Cindy giggled as they walked past Nick Dean, "You go girl!"  
Jenny smiled, "Just living life the way I like it to be."  
Suddenly Carl came up in front of them, "Hey, look guys! Friday is the school dance! And they're going to have a mysterious singer singing!"  
Jenny smiled, "Hi Carl. That's cool, hopefully I'll still be here in time for the dance."  
Jimmy replied, "Don't worry Jenny, I'm sure you'll still be here."  
Cindy smiled and didn't say anything, she looked at Jimmy for a moment, but then looked away and back to Jenny, "Yeah Jenny, no stressing."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and everyone was in their classrooms.  
Mrs. Fowl was writing something on the board, then she turned around and said, "Hello kids, nice to * bawwwwk * See you this morrrrning."  
She picked up the roll cards and started to read, right before she got to Jenny Neutron, suddenly an announcement came over the loud speaker.  
"Would a Miss Jenny Neutron please come to the front office right away."  
Jenny looked over at Jimmy and then Cindy and then up to Ms. Fowl, who handed Jenny a hall pass.  
Jenny opened the door, quickly looking back at her friends and the rest of the class who was staring at her. She opened the door, and BANG, oops … she opened the door right as Nick Dean came strolling by, hitting him hard on the face.  
The class started laughing hysterically, and Jenny said, "Oops, sorry." As she rushed into the hall way, and started heading to the office, she was worried and afraid of what they might say to her.  
She entered the office, and sat down in a nearby chair, "I'm Jenny Neutron."  
The lady at the office stopped writing what ever she was writing for a moment and cleared her throat, "Oh, yes, of course, Miss Neutron." She picked up a pile of papers and picked up her glasses and looked at what it said, she frowned and put the papers down.  
"Yes sweety, I'm the head of the office, Mrs. Shane," Jenny nodded, "I just received a call, your being taken away to the orphanage tomorrow by the government."  
Jenny stood totally still, and suddenly she burst into many tears, how could this happen, no, it couldn't happen! 


	10. Superman

Chapter 10: Superman  
  
"WHAT?" Jimmy looked at her with almost a hint of disbelief.  
Cindy shook her head, "No, no you can't go!"  
Jenny had tears pouring from her face, "I, I know … I don't want to go, but they're making me! And I .. I …"  
She couldn't say anything and she starting crying even more, Jimmy gave her a huge hug, and patted her back, and said, "Don't cry, don't cry … we'll figure a way out of this."  
  
Cindy stared at Jimmy for a moment, her eyes where fixed on him, but she quickly bit her bottom lip and turned around and walked quickly away and sat far away in the shade of a tree where no one else was. Jimmy saw her leave in the corner of his eye, he wanted to go ask what was wrong, but he didn't want to leave Jenny hear.  
And suddenly Jenny gave a deep breath and held back her tears, "Go to her Jimmy."  
Jimmy paused for a moment, had Jenny read his mind, "Huh?"  
Jenny smiled and faced Jimmy, "Go to Cindy, she needs you right now more than I need you."  
Jimmy looked at Jenny, a bit confused and said, "You can …"  
Jenny shrugged, "Well … I sort of read your mind, I saw Cindy leaving … and it was just common sense. Now go on, there are a lot of things I need to take care of at school before I leave, ok?"  
Jimmy hesitated, but then nodded, and got up and walked over to Cindy, who was facing away from everyone and leaning against a tree, she was sort of crying, but holding back her tears.  
"Hey Cindy, you okay?" Jimmy said in a soft and yet caring voice.  
Cindy didn't realize anyone was near her and sort of jumped and turned around, "Oh, it's you Neutron … oh, I'm okay." She lied.  
Jimmy kneeled down next to her and looked into her eyes, "No, your not okay, I know it."  
Cindy pushed back some tears and shrugged, "No, really, I'm just fine, go back and comfort Jenny, she needs it most."  
Jimmy shook his head, "Jenny told me to go to you, she says you need it most."  
Cindy gave Jimmy an odd look, and Jimmy suddenly gave her a long hug.  
"Don't worry, just cry and tell me what's wrong if you really need to," he said and he patted her back as she burst into tears.  
She then whispered, "Jimmy, just look at me."  
Jimmy paused for a moment and looked up at her face, they stared at each other for a long time, total eye contact, and the force was with them, they came closer together, not really sure what was happening, and they leaned in … and they kissed, a long kiss, and neither of them where sure of who should break it, although truthfully they didn't want to break it, but eventually they let go and pulled back for a moment, still starting at each other, it seemed it had all happened in a heartbeat, and then they hugged again and Cindy started to cry.  
She had no idea why she did this, but then she whispered, "You're my Superman."  
And Jimmy smiled and gently kissed her forehead, then he said, "Come on, school's out and we gotta figure out a way to keep Jenny here."  
Cindy looked up at his eyes and smiled, "You got any plans in that big brain of yours?"  
Jimmy thought for a moment a smiled, "I think I just got a perfect idea! Come on, we've gotta hurry!" 


	11. The Plan and The Rose

Chapter 11: The Plan And The Rose  
  
A/N: BTW, the song "All The Small Things" was sung by Blink 182 and DOES NOT belong to me, so no lawsuits please! :-D  
- - - -  
Jimmy sat in his room, typing on his computer, and Cindy was behind him and Goddard next to Jimmy.  
"So this is really going to work?" Cindy asked.  
Jimmy turned and smiled, "You gotta have confidence in me."  
Cindy smiled back and said, "I DO have confidence in you!" And she quickly kissed him on the forehead, he smiled and then turned back around and continued to work.  
  
Suddenly she whispered to Goddard, and then said to Jimmy, "I have to go Neutron."  
Jimmy turned back around, "Alright Vortex."  
They hesitated for a moment, and suddenly came close and kissed once again.  
They finally let go and she stepped out side and saw her own back pack, then Jimmy's door closed, and she took out of her back pack a beautiful rose, and there was a small note attached to it, and she placed it against Jimmy's door.  
  
She passed by Jenny's room, and Jenny was packing and then Cindy suddenly said, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of this Jenny."  
Jenny looked over at Cindy and smiled, "I know."  
Cindy nodded and walked downstairs and out the door, across the street and right into her own house.  
  
Jimmy looked at Goddard, "You know what to do now Goddard?"  
Goddard barked twice and Jimmy said, "Good boy!"  
But Goddard paused and barked again.  
Jimmy gave him a strange look, "Cindy asked you to play a song for me?"  
Goddard nodded and a small speaker came out of his back.  
  
All the, small things   
True care, truth brings   
I'll take, one lift   
Your ride, best trip   
Always, I know   
You'll be at my show   
Watching, waiting, commiserating   
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home   
Na, Na.......   
Late night, come home   
Work sucks, I know   
She left me roses by the stairs   
Surprises let me know she cares   
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home   
Na, Na......   
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home   
Keep your head still I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill   
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home   
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, the night will go on, my little windmill   
  
Jimmy smiled at the song then thought for what she was trying to say, then he opened the room door and saw the rose. He smiled and picked it up and turned back into his room and closed the door and sat at the edge of his bed and took off the note and read it.  
  
"To: Jimmy  
Even if not everyone believes you,   
I'll always be there for you.   
And, just to let you know,   
when I say you're my superman,   
it's a good thing, a very good thing.  
Love you always,  
Cindy"  
  
Jimmy smiled at the note and suddenly he heard a voice.  
"I see you got a love note."  
Jimmy quickly looked up, "Huh? Oh … hi Jenny."  
Jenny smiled and entered the room, "If your wondering how I knew it was a love note, I saw Cindy put it outside of your door, and it has a rose with it, and just the way your face looks, it's so obvious."  
Jimmy smiled and then said, "I came up with a plan to save you."  
Jenny smiled with interest, "What is it?"  
Jimmy grinned, "You'll see when you get to the orphanage."  
Jenny frowned, "Oh .. alright, well I better get to sleep."  
Jimmy frowned also, and nodded, "Good night."  
Jenny nodded and went to the door, turned around and said, "Good night, superman!"  
Jimmy blushed as she closed his door and then went back to her room. 


	12. Here With Me

Chapter 12: Here With Me  
  
A/N: "Here With Me" is written and sung by Michelle Branch  
  
After school the next day, outside Jenny had her luggage and her friends and family beside her, all where terribly sad. The car that would take her away would be there to pick her up in thirty minutes.  
She gave Jimmy a hug, "I hope your plan works out little cousin, what ever it is."  
Jimmy nodded, and then Jenny asked, "Say, where's Goddard?"  
Jimmy hesitated for a moment and then said, "Oh, Goddard sort of malfunctioned this morning, and I'll be working on him later today, but he sends his best wishes.  
Jenny smiled, something told her Jimmy was lying, but she really did wonder what his plan was to save her.  
Jenny went up to Cindy and hugged her, then said, "You keep an eye on Jimmy, ok?"  
Cindy smiled and nodded.  
  
The car pulled up and everyone frowned as the driver put her luggage in the car. And Jenny was about to step into the car when Libby stopped her.  
"Wait, here." She handed Jenny a CD, "Jimmy and Cindy asked me to make a copy of this song for you, so I did."  
Jenny smiled, "Thanks Libby."  
She sat in the car, closed the door, and it pulled away.  
She looked out of the window and watched her friends and family get further and further away, and tears fell from her eyes, she wished she could hug them all once again.  
Jenny looked at the CD, and placed it into her CD player and put on her head phones.  
  
It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror   
I guess that I was blind   
Now my reflection's getting clearer   
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again   
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day   
You're such a part of me   
But I just pulled away   
Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know   
I wish I said the words I never showed   
  
I know you had to go away   
I died just a little, and I feel it now   
You're the one I need   
I believe that I would cry just a little   
Just to have you back now   
Here with me   
Here with me   
  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart   
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true   
But I was scared and left it all behind   
  
I know you had to go away   
I died just a little, and I feel it now   
You're the one I need   
I believe that I would cry just a little   
Just to have you back now   
Here with me   
Here with me  
  
And I'm asking   
And I'm wanting you to come back to me   
Please?   
  
I never will forget that look upon your face   
How you turned away and left without a trace   
But I understand that you did what you had to do   
And I thank you   
  
I know you had to go away   
I died just a little, and I feel it now   
You're the one I need   
I believe that I would cry just a little   
Just to have you back now   
Here with me   
Here with me  
  
Tears fell from Jenny's eyes as the car left Retroville and the song ended.  
  
Back at home Jimmy looked at the mirror in his bathroom, everything seemed clear now, and he really was hoping his plan would work. And if it didn't, he knew not only him, but Retroville would never be the same again. When Jenny and that car pulled out of the drive way and out of Retroville, she took apart of his heart, as well as many other people in Retroville as well. 


	13. The Stow Away

Chapter 13: The Stow Away  
  
About an hour after Jenny had reached the orphanage, and Jenny already hated it.  
"Hi, I'm Jack," One boy said to her.  
Jenny smiled, "Hello." As she look her luggage and placed it on her "new" bed.  
Jack had short and sort of curly brown hair, it was sort of messy, and his face had freckles, his clothing was well worn and dirty, but he didn't seem to mind too much.  
"So where are you from?" Jack asked.  
Jenny sighed, "I'm still trying to figure that out. I kind of feel like I don't belong anywhere."  
Jack nodded, "Yeah, all the new kids get that feeling when they first get here."  
Jenny had a stubborn look on her face and she opened one of her bags of luggage.  
"Well I'm not going to be here long! My cousin is going to save me." She mumbled, and then noticed there seemed to be a lump in her clothing, she looked at it oddly.  
"Save you? Look, miss, miss … sorry there, I don't remember your name .."  
"That's because you never asked for it and I never told you." Jenny sort of snapped, she really didn't like being this mean to anyone, but she really didn't want to talk to anyone.  
He didn't seem to mind her anger, "Oh, well, sorry then, what is you name?"  
Jenny sighed, "I'm Jenny Neutron."  
Jack smiled, "That's a pretty name. But anyways Miss Jenny, I really don't see how he'll be able to save you …"  
Suddenly .. out of no where there was a small whimper.  
Jack gave her a confused look, "Miss … did you just whimper?"  
Jenny shook her head no, "Umm … no … there's something in my luggage .."  
Jenny pushed clothing out of the way and she saw … pieces of medal?  
Jenny gasped and smiled, "Goddard? Is that really you Goddard?"  
Jack was even more confused, "You call your clothing a Goddard miss? Where ARE you from?"  
Jenny shook her head, "No, no, it's Goddard! My cousin's dog!"  
Suddenly the pieces of medal floated into mid-air and came together to form Goddard, and Jack stared in awe.  
"Bark, bark!" Goddard barked.  
Jenny smiled and hugged Goddard, "I knew Jimmy was lying when he said you malfunctioned!" And Goddard gave her a big sloppy lick on the face, but with out the slobber, because as you know medal dogs don't drool or have slobber.  
Jack's mouth hung open, "Oh … so that's .. Goddard."  
Jenny then said, "So you where part of Jimmy's plan, huh Goddard?"  
Goddard opened his mouth and a hologram came out and Jimmy and Cindy where standing there.  
"Hi Jenny, told you we had a plan!" Jimmy said.  
Cindy said, "Now here is what you need to do, tonight when the guards aren't looking, Goddard will activate as the same rocket that you and Jimmy rode on your birthday."  
  
Jenny gulped, "No one said anything about .. about … about riding a rocket."  
But obviously because it was a hologram, and it was a previous recording they didn't reply to her.  
  
Jimmy then said, "And Goddard will switch to auto pilot and will fly you to the government base, give your parents the forums to sign, then you'll fly back to the orphanage, drop them off, and then you'll come on home!"  
Cindy then said, "We can't wait till your back home Jenny, we miss you!"  
Then there was a pause and Cindy said, "Ummm … and all I have to say is help me obi- wan Kenobi, your our only hope!"  
Jimmy looked at her oddly, "What?!?"  
Cindy shrugged, "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that on a hologram thingy! Who could seriously resist?"  
Jimmy nodded, "Ok, right. Well, we have to go now Jenny, and good luck! We'll see you when you get home!"  
  
Then the hologram stopped, Goddard looked at Jenny, she hesitated for a moment, completely forgetting about Jack.  
"No one said anything about flying … especially not a rocket …" Jenny said quietly.  
Jack gulped, "Well, if it really means that much to you, I can help you escape, I can be the distraction."  
Jenny looked at Jack and smiled, "Sure, thanks." 


	14. Mission: Incredible

Chapter 14: Mission: Incredible  
  
A dark hum came over the room, the room at it's darkest peak. The sun was set, it was late at night, not a sound could be heard, not a movement in sight.  
No, it was not Christmas eve, it was in the orphanage, and Jenny and Goddard where quietly tip-toeing outside.  
Jack placed her luggage by an open window, he gave her a thumbs up and he tip-toed over to her, "I'll go distract them, alright Miss Jenny?"  
Jenny smiled at Jack, "You can leave out the miss, you know."  
Then he smiled back, and Jenny kissed him lightly on the cheek, "You're a sweetheart, thank you so much! I promise, I'll come back for you."  
Jack smiled and said, "You don't have to do that, but when ever I'm eventually adopted, I'll call you, ok?"  
Jenny smiled and nodded.  
Jack walked ahead and up to the hallway, and into the kitchen, Jenny and Goddard tip-toed out of the room to the other way.  
Suddenly Jenny felt like a spy, she whispered to Goddard, "Beat your heart out Tom cruise!"  
And with that she pressed a button and then her black gloves turned medal, as well as her shoes, and she started "crawling" on the wall, attached by the medal gloves and boots.  
She almost seemed to be crawling like spider-man in fact, and Goddard, who was totally upside down, crawling next to Jenny, looked as if he had done this regularly and it was no big deal, Jenny whispered to them, "Correction Goddard, beat your heart out Tobey Maguire!"  
Goddard gave Jenny a strange look, and Jenny replied, "He's the guy in the "Spider man" movie who plays spider man! Don't you watch movies or go on imdb.com?"  
Goddard didn't reply, and Jenny kept her lips zipped as she crawled on the ceiling to the door. When they where close to the door, Jenny whispered to Goddard, "De-activate medal boots Goddard!"  
Goddard's tail reached over and pressed the boots off button, and suddenly Jenny was only hanging by her hands, she struggled for a moment, "Rats …" she couldn't move!  
"Goddard, de-activate gloves!" Goddard's tail reached over and pressed the gloves off button, and suddenly Jenny landed on her feet with a little thud, like a cat.  
Jenny sighed and headed for the door, and she went to move her feet, but, uh oh …  
THUD!  
Jenny's boots had some how re-activated the medal mode and her feet where stuck to the floor and the rest of her was on the ground, "Ouch." She mumbled as she lay on the floor and Goddard unlocked the boots.  
She stood up, looked over her shoulder and realized, although she had made quite some loud noises, nothing, and no one had waken up.  
Jenny sighed and touched the door handle, suddenly a loud alarm went off.  
Jenny flinched, "Oh great." She whispered.  
And she quickly re-activated the medal boots and gloves mode and crawled up the wall and hid on the top of a nearby filing cabinet.  
A lady in her pajamas, with curlers in her hair walked towards the door, yawning and holding a flash light.  
Jenny thought to herself, "That's their security? An old lady in a nightgown?"  
The lady flashed the light to the door, no one.  
She shrugged and turned around.  
Suddenly Jenny had a tickling feeling in her nose, there was so much dust on the top of the filing cabinets.  
She held her breath back, no, no, she couldn't blow it now!  
And Goddard even popped a finger out and held it in front of her nose to keep her from sneezing.  
She sighed with relief, but she was too late.  
"Ahhh ahhhh ahhhhchooo!" Although I may have written that loud, trust me, it was more of a squealing sneeze, but still it was a sneeze.  
The lady in the night gown turned around and turned on her flash light again.  
"Hello?" She whispered loudly, "Is anyone there?"  
Suddenly Jenny had a small after-sneeze, "Ahhchoo!"  
The lady suddenly pointed her flashlight to the filing cabinet and gasped.  
"Why, aren't you the new girl from Retroville?" The lady gasped.  
Jenny quickly de-activated the medal mode, and waved, "Umm … hi, nice … filing cabinets you have here, they're kind of dusty on top, you really should get a maid over here and dust them."  
"Well … well, how on Earth did you get on the filing cabinet?" She asked, a little shocked.  
Jenny gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh, umm … this filing cabinet, well, that's a very good question."  
And then Jenny sort of crawled to the side and jumped off, "Just … taking a night stroll."  
The lady put her hands on her hips, "Young lady, no one is allowed out of their beds unless it's an emergency!"  
Jenny nodded, "Oh, and it was a very big emergency … I, I had to … go to the bathroom!"  
Jenny noticed the bathroom had been next to the filing cabinets, and she pointed to the rest room.  
The lady stood there with her mouth wide open, "Ok … well hurry up and get to bed right away! If you get out of bed again you'll be in big trouble missy!"  
Jenny sighed, again with the miss and missy! Looks like she's stuck here, but now what would she do?  
Jenny waited for the lady to finally leave, and she gestured to Goddard to come into the bathroom.  
Goddard fallowed her and when she turned on the light she said to Goddard, "Ok Goddard, I'm going to make a hologram thingy … and I need you to get out of that window in the corner there and get to Jimmy and Cindy as fast as possible! There's no way I can get out of her by myself!  
Goddard nodded and a old fashioned filming camera, the kinds they used in old movies popped out.  
Jenny gave Goddard an odd look, "Wow, Jimmy really need to upgrade you."  
Then she cleared her throat and out of Goddard's paw came one of those movie clippy things, and Goddard said, "Lights, camera, action!"  
Jenny looked into the camera.  
"Ok, remember Cindy when you said 'Obi-wan Kenobi, your our only hope!' , well, heh … you see, let me rephrase that …ummm, Jimmy-wan and Cindy-obi, you're my only hope! This place has mildly tight security … I mean I did that whole Tom Cruise Mission Impossible thing and the Spider man crawling thing with the medal mode thingy, but they have this lady in a night gown and the have dusty file cabinets, and an alarm on their door! You guys are my only hope to getting back to Retroville! Please help me! I love you much Jimmy, and say hello to everyone. And Cindy, go for it, I know your aiming for, the, umm … * cough * Neutron, hint, hint, wink, wink, goal, so go for it and … just kiss him already darn it! Heh … ok, I gotta go … bye you guys!"  
And with that Goddard said, "Cut!" Jenny bent down and gave Goddard a hug, "Hurry boy, we don't have much time!"  
With that Goddard barked and then turned around and a helicopter ears thingy helped him fly out the window, and in a matter of seconds he was going full speed, heading towards Retroville, as Jenny hurried back to bed. 


	15. The Midnight Awakening

Chapter 15: The Midnight Awakening  
  
Jimmy couldn't sleep, something was wrong, he knew it.  
He was on his computer online, chatting with Cindy, she knew something was wrong too.  
  
Jimmy: Something just doesn't seem right …  
Cindy: I kno, I just like have this feelin something is wrong with Jenny L  
Jimmy: Yea  
Cindy: Do u think r plan will work?  
Jimmy: With out a doubt … it .. well .. should .. I hope …  
Cindy: NEUTRON! Ugh … ur not helping by sayin that!  
Jimmy: Sry … I just … have a little doubt, but don't worry, Goddard will help her!  
Cindy: I hope ur right …  
  
Suddenly Jimmy heard a taping on his bed room window.  
  
Jimmy: BRB … I think there's something at my window.  
  
Jimmy lefted the computer and opened the window, Goddard instantly zoomed up, totally tired and had obviously hadn't had any rest, even a bit of out of breath looking.  
"Goddard? Oh, here boy," Jimmy gave Goddard some tin foil, which he happily gulped down, "Why are you here alone boy? Where's Jenny? Wait .. hold on a second."  
Jimmy got back onto the computer.  
  
Jimmy: Bak  
Cindy: Wat was at ur window?  
Jimmy: Well Vortex, you can forget about that last message.  
Cindy: You mean Jenny finally came back???  
Jimmy: Not exactly …  
Cindy: Huh?  
Jimmy: Well … Goddard came bak … but with out Jenny .. I think he has a hologram for us from Jenny …  
Cindy: Well Mr. Science Smart Guy, how am I suppose to get over to u? I'm on the other side of the street!  
Jimmy: I gtg … look out your window in a few minutes. K? Bye.  
Cindy: Wait … what?  
JIMMY HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM AND SIGNED OFF  
Cindy: Oh great …  
CINDY HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM AND SIGNED OFF  
  
Cindy left her computer, and put her long blonde hair into a pony tail and put on a sweater. Then she walked over to her window and lifted the curtain.  
"Ahh!" She squealed slightly, Jimmy and Goddard where standing there, Jimmy had a sweater on and waving at her, then he motioned for her to open the window.  
Cindy did as she was told and said as soon as she opened it, "What are you doing? Get in here before you fall!"  
Jimmy shook his head, "No, you come out here, we need to go save Jenny!"  
Cindy gave Jimmy and nervous look, "Uhh … are you sure it's safe?"  
Jimmy nodded, "Trust me." And he held out his hand and she nervously grabbed it and stepped on to the ledge, she suddenly remembered they where two stories high.  
"Oooh …" She mumbled in a worried tone and then hugged Jimmy with fear, quite tightly.  
Goddard floated up with his helicopter ears and Jimmy grabbed his tail, hanging on to that and Cindy and Goddard gently floated down to the ground. When he did, Jimmy let go of Goddard's tail.  
"Ok boy, lets see the hologram." Jimmy said.  
A screen popped up and it was Jenny.  
"Ok, remember Cindy when you said 'Obi-wan Kenobi, your our only hope!' , well, heh … you see, let me rephrase that …ummm, Jimmy-wan and Cindy-obi, you're my only hope! This place has mildly tight security … I mean I did that whole Tom Cruise Mission Impossible thing and the Spider man crawling thing with the medal mode thingy, but they have this lady in a night gown and the have dusty file cabinets, and an alarm on their door! You guys are my only hope to getting back to Retroville! Please help me! I love you much Jimmy, and say hello to everyone. And Cindy, go for it, I know your aiming for, the, umm … * cough * Neutron, hint, hint, wink, wink, goal, so go for it and … just kiss him already darn it! Heh … ok, I gotta go … bye you guys!"  
And with that Goddard said, "Cut!" Jenny bent down and gave Goddard a hug, "Hurry boy, we don't have much time!"  
  
Cindy bit the bottom of her lip and looked a Jimmy for a moment, "Sounds like she really is in trouble!"  
Jimmy looked back at her, he thought for a second about the part where Jenny told Cindy to kiss him, but he ignored it for now.  
"I have a rocket we can use!" Jimmy told Cindy.  
"Is it the same one you used with Jenny on her birthday?" Cindy asked nervously.  
"Uh huh!" Jimmy smiled, and Cindy gave a worried look, "Cindy, it's the only one I have right now that has the best chance of getting us there safely!"  
Cindy nodded and they rushed across the street to Jimmy's backyard where the rocket was set up, over the past few days he has been secretly trying to fix it up, just in case he needed it, and boy did he need it.  
Jimmy sat in the front with Goddard and Cindy sat in the back, looking up at the sky.  
"Blast off!" Jimmy said in a loud, yet quiet voice, and the rocket jetted into the air.  
The rocket started off with a rocky movement.  
"This isn't turbulence, this is an earthquake!" Cindy yelled above the roar of the noise the turbulence was causing.  
"Don't worry, I have everything under control!" Jimmy replied with a yell back, and he pressed a button.  
The turbulence suddenly stopped, and then the rocket fell down several feet and came to a sudden and hard stop.  
Suddenly, behind Jimmy in the second seat he heard a hard thud. He gasped and turned around, Cindy had it the floor, her head on top of her arm, she had been nearly knocked out, and tears came out of her eyes and she groaned in pain.  
"Oh great … ok, don't worry Cindy .." Jimmy had no idea what to do, he looked at Goddard, "Boy, go sit back with Cindy .. and, and …" Jimmy took off his sweater, and leaned over into Cindy's seat and as gently as possible lifted her into the seat and let her lay on his sweater, Goddard jumped into the back seat and watched over her.  
"Hang on tight Cindy," He whispered as the rocket zoomed to the town the orphanage was as fast as possible. 


	16. Laughing At Danger

Chapter 16: Laughing At Danger  
  
Jenny sat up in her bed, it was really late at night now and she was hoping Goddard made it in time to Jimmy.  
She looked at her luggage, still close to the window, just in case.  
She felt lonely, Jack had gone to bed in the boys' dorm and she didn't want to make anymore friends until she was sure there was no way Jimmy could come back.  
She sat up in bed for nearly twenty minutes, with a big head ache, a tear fell out of her eye, she really missed Retroville right now.  
Suddenly Jenny heard a soft buzzing, at first she though it was just some fly, but the buzzing sound came closer and closer and louder and louder, and then Jenny finally realized the buzzing was coming from her window. She stood up and looked out the window, a smile instantly came over her face and she opened the window, there was Jimmy in his rocket, and Goddard in the back seat.  
"Your chariot awaits madam!" Jimmy said with a smile.  
"Jimmy!" She said in a more of a relieved way than anything else.  
Jenny picked up her luggage and instantly there was a little vacuum thing that sucked it up and put it in the cargo area.  
Suddenly there was a voice in the room, "Hey! That girls escaping!"  
Without looking back, Jenny leaped up to the edge of the window and leaped into the backseat, and gave sort of a shriek.  
"What's wrong with Cindy?" Asked Jenny in a worried done.  
"She sort of got knocked out a little, and I think her arm might be broken too, but hurry and sit down, I think they're suspecting us." Jimmy said in a worried tone.  
Jenny carefully propped up Cindy who sort of woke up, but she was groaning still from the pain, Jenny then said, "Oh puh-lease Jimmy, this place's tightest security is probably a mouse trap!"  
Jimmy looked up, and suddenly his eye twitched, "Well .. that sure doesn't look like a mouse trap!"  
Jenny looked up and gasped, the roof opened up and there was a huge helicopter and a lot of huge police army navy type of men.  
Jenny opened her mouth, with her finger in the air to say that was probably impossible, but then she said, "How … how … I … a … go Jimmy … now … NOW!"  
Jimmy paused for a second and Jenny yelled, "MOVE THE STUPID ROCKET!"  
Jimmy came back to reality and was like, "Oh, yeah … right …"  
And then he took control of the wheel and just tried to fly as fast as possible to head to where ever the government offices where.  
Jenny tried to calm down Cindy who was now at a state of suffering, Jenny paused for a moment, Cindy had tears rolling down her face and was cradling her broken arm, and won't let Jenny touch it. She was being hysterical right now and between her breaths was loud sobbing. Jimmy frowned, he wished there was something he could do.  
"Jimmy … stop … or at least let the rocket hover for a moment." Jenny order him.  
"What? Why?" Jimmy asked, this was no time for a pit stop!  
"Just do as I say, get in the back, take care of Cindy, she really needs you right now, me and Goddard will get in the front." Jenny said strait forward and directly.  
"But Jenny …" Jimmy starting and suddenly they could hear a loud beating behind them, the helicopter wasn't that far behind.  
"Jimmy, trade seats … NOW!" Jenny yelled.  
"Okay, okay!" And Jenny hopped in front and Jimmy hopped over in back, then Goddard hopped in front with Jenny.  
Jimmy cradled Cindy in his arms, holding her tight and making sure her arm wasn't moved or anymore injured.  
Cindy was in a bit of a daze and looked at him, "Oh hi Jimmy, lovely night isn't it? Reminds me of … string cheese … tuna sandwiches …" and then suddenly Cindy sort of fainted or collapsed … I'm not really sure, then she woke up a second later.  
Jenny got control of the rocket and turned it around to face to the helicopter.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jimmy yelled loudly.  
Jenny whipped her hair back, "I laugh in a face of danger Mr. Neutron, and I'm going to teach this helicopter a lesson! Hehehehehe … erm- Hahahahaha!"  
Cindy was still in a bit of a daze, "Oh, I like tea parties, lets have coconuts!"  
Jenny turned around, "Is she okay?"  
Jimmy shrugged and Cindy came out of her daze and shook her head, then looked out and realized everyone was staring at her, then a look of terror came over her face, "LOOK OUT!" She shrieked.  
Jenny quickly turned around and noticed the helicopter, "Oh yeah, almost forgot!"  
Then she whipped next to the helicopter and yelled, "HELLO CLARICE!"  
The helicopter men paused, and looked at each other, then screamed with terror and turned the helicopter as fast as possible and it instantly landed in the roof area and the roof closed quickly with a thud.  
Jimmy stared at Jenny, "Hello Clarice?"  
Jenny giggled, "Well, you know me and my movies … ok, I admit I never saw this one, but it's practically one of those culture things!"  
Cindy stared wide eyed, "What movie was that? And why did they get all freaked out?"  
Jenny laughed and said, "Ever hear of "Hannibal" … self explanatory."  
Then they all wrinkled their noses and said, "Ewwww!"  
Jenny then directed them to the government offices, "Hang on tight you guys!"  
And then the rocket headed at full speed.  
Cindy went out in a daze again and looked with some goo-goo baby eyes at him, he smiled at her for a moment, and she suddenly came out of her daze.  
Cindy opened her mouth to say something, but then she started to cry, and Jimmy held her tightly in his arms.  
Cindy looked up into his eyes, "Hi Superman." She smiled and Jimmy smiled too.  
Then with out a word they suddenly leaned together and kissed, a very long kiss, and I mean one dang long kiss, and Jenny almost wanted to throw a shoe back at them, but she didn't cause she's such a nice cousin, but she hoped she'd be able to get to the government offices soon! 


	17. A Brief Moment

Chapter 17: A Brief Moment  
  
Jenny slowly, yet surely, directed to rocket home to Retroville. The government papers had been filled out and all they had to do was wait and see if it would work.  
Jenny was listening to her CD player, and she looked back at the other seat with Jimmy and Cindy. They where both pretty much fast asleep, and Jimmy was hold Cindy so her arm wouldn't hurt as badly. Jenny had found a scarf in one of bags of luggage to make a sling for Cindy's arm.  
Jenny smiled, her cousin and Cindy looked so cute together, but she was afraid that they would forget how much they cared about each other when they where around their peers. She smiled thoughtfully, she had an idea, but she wouldn't be able to do anything about it till much later.  
Cindy suddenly yawned, "Jenny?"  
Jenny turned around, "Hey Cindy, be sure to be a little quiet, Jimmy's still sleeping."  
Cindy nodded and smiled down at Jimmy who was resting up against her.  
"How much farther until we get to Retroville?" Cindy asked.  
Jenny shrugged, "I guess we're a few miles off the city lines, but we're going pretty slow so you guys don't get any head aches or anything."  
Cindy nodded, and then Jimmy suddenly yawned.  
He sat up and stretched for a moment, then put his arm around Cindy's shoulder.  
"How's the arm?" Jimmy asked.  
Cindy smiled, "It's doing better, I don't think it's broken, it might have just been sprained a little."  
Jimmy nodded, "That's good." Then he hesitated for a moment, Cindy knew he had something to say but she didn't know what, of course Jenny knowing her cousin well enough, she knew what was coming.  
Jimmy cleared his throat, "Cindy … I, umm …"  
Cindy made sure she was looking alert so he knew she was listening, "Yes Jimmy?"  
Jimmy looked into her eyes and then gave a deep breath, "Will … you … go with … me to the .. uhhh .."  
Cindy looked at him thoughtfully, "To the dance?"  
Jimmy nodded sheepishly.  
Cindy grinned, "Who else would I go with?"  
Jimmy smiled and they hugged.  
But then Jimmy backed off a moment, "Wait a minute … Jenny, what are you going to do …"  
But Jenny held her hand up to stop him, while still driving in the rocket may I remind you, and said, "Don't worry about me you guys, I have plans for the dance."  
And then Jenny grinned as Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other with confusion, considering Jenny always thought it was fun to make people confused. Especially the readers of this story! 


	18. That's Absolutely A Skater Boy Dance

Chapter 18: That's Absolutely A Skater Boy Dance  
  
A/N: "Skater Boy" is owned by Avril Lavigne and "Absolutely" by Nine Days … to get the full experience of this chapter listen to these songs while your reading the lyrics.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy entered the school gym, the whole room was decorated and it was a beautiful night.  
Jimmy was wearing some rather cool looking clothing, dark blue baggy jeans, and a green "bunny hug" (those in Canada should know what I mean by that!) which is in other words a sweater with a hood, and in this case was one of those kind where you could tuck your hands into this one front large pocket.  
Cindy was dressed with a no sleeve pink shirt that buttoned in front and a black skirt that went down an inch or so below her knees.  
They walked over to the refreshments table and saw Libby and Sheen.  
"Hey Cindy, what's up girl?" Asked Libby.  
Cindy shrugged, "Oh nothing much, my arm is feeling much better though. How are you?"  
Libby replied, "I'm doing great, my stocks on NASDAQ went totally up this morning, and I sold and bought a few shares."  
Cindy laughed, "Libby! Is there anything that's electronic that you don't do?"  
Libby thought for a moment, "Umm .. I kind of doubt it."  
Cindy nodded.  
Meanwhile Jimmy started a conversation with Sheen.  
"So Sheen, how've you been?" Asked Jimmy who sipped a bit of punch.  
"Aw, just great Jimmy! I'm so excited, my mom just bought online the new limited edition Ultra Lord thimble which glows in the dark and was made in Hong Kong!" Said Sheen, "I'll be getting it in three weeks, I can't wait!"  
Jimmy stared at Sheen for a moment, "A … thimble?"  
Sheen nodded with excitement, ok, maybe Sheen wasn't exactly the best person to strike up a good conversation with.  
"Say Sheen, do you know where Jenny is?" Jimmy asked, hoping this wouldn't lead to an Ultra Lord conversation.  
"I saw her a few minutes ago and asked what she was doing, but she said she couldn't tell me, and then she walked away, but I don't know where she went." Sheen replied.  
Jimmy nodded, "I'm going to go find her, ok?"  
Sheen nodded ok, then saw Carl and ran up to him and told him about his new Ultra Lord thimble. As Jimmy shook his head sadly.  
Cindy walked up to Jimmy, "Where's Jenny?"  
Jimmy shrugged, "I'm about to go look for her, Sheen said he saw her a few minutes ago, but now he doesn't know where she it."  
Cindy frowned, "Where could she be?"  
Jimmy shrugged, "I'd say the girls bathroom, but you can go in there, not me."  
Cindy rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll go check."  
But suddenly Cindy didn't check, as the DJ suddenly stopped the music and came up to the microphone.  
"Hey, look," Cindy said to Jimmy, who turned to the DJ, "Looks like he's going to say something."  
"Hey kids, I've got a special surprise for you, ok, you sort of know what it is, it's a mystery singer, yep, but you don't know who it is, now do you?" The DJ said.  
Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other, then back to the stage and fallowed the rest of the crowd up near the stage.  
"Well, I have the singer right her, and it's a new student of yours who's apparently the cousin of a boy genius, and her name is Miss Jenny Neutron!" The DJ said.  
Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other, totally shocked, then ran up close to the stage.  
"JENNY?" They yelled in surprise at the same time.  
Jenny smiled at her cousin and best friend, "Oh, hi Jimmy and Cindy, told you I had plans for the dance."  
Jenny had a guitar around her, and there was a band behind her, then she said, "Actually, this song is for you two, but I hope you guys don't make this wrong decision."  
Jenny cleared her throat and then began to sing.  
  
"He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk,she did ballet  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enought for her  
She had a pritty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.  
  
five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone  
  
she turns on tv  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
  
she calles up her friends,they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enought for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pritty face see what he's worth?  
  
sorry girl but you missed out  
well tuff luck that boys mine now  
  
we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends  
  
too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be  
  
there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock eachothers world  
  
I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
i'll be back stage after the show  
i'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know."  
  
Suddenly there was a huge applause and Jenny sort of bowed and gave a huge smile, Jenny and Cindy smiled at each other, then hugged, and Jimmy kissed her on the cheek.  
Jenny looked down at them, "I guess there can't be anymore surprises bigger than this, huh?"  
Jimmy shook his head, "Not exactly."  
The DJ came over to the microphone, "A Jimmy Neutron has a couple songs to sing."  
Jenny looked down at Jimmy in shock, "Well I wasn't expecting this .."  
Cindy shook her head, "Neither was I …"  
Jimmy then said, "Come on Cindy, and you stay up there Jenny!"  
They went around to the top of the stage, Jimmy grabbed a guitar and put it around, "You know what song." Jimmy said to the band.  
  
Jimmy said, "I dedicate this to both, my cousin Jenny, and Cindy. And I know you two will absolutely love this song."  
Jenny and Cindy looked at each other, then they looked at Jimmy and they both smiled.  
  
"This is the story of a girl   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs   
I absolutely love her when she smiles  
  
How many days in the year she woke up with hope   
But she only found tears   
Actin' so insincere   
Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in soles of her shoes  
How many days disapear  
You look in the mirror so how do you choose  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls out quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say  
  
This is the story of a girl   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs   
I absolutely love her when she smiles  
  
How many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this stuff day after day  
How do we wind up this way  
Watchin' the mouths for the words I would say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes of the soles I would chose  
How do we get there today   
If we're walkin' to far from the price of the shoes  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day   
And your hair never falls out quite the same way  
You never run out of things to say  
  
This is the story of a girl   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs   
I absolutely love her when she smiles  
  
And your clothes never wear as well the next day   
And your hair never falls out quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs   
I absolutely love her  
  
This is the story of a girl   
Who's pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looked so sad and lonely there   
I absolutely love her  
  
This is the story of a girl   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs   
I absolutely love her when she smiles"  
  
And once again there was a huge roar and much applause, Cindy smiled and she hugged Jimmy, then Jenny hugged Jimmy.  
Cindy then smiled, could anything get any better?  
Well … it does … but that's in the next chapter. 


	19. The Chat Room and The Phone Call

Chapter 19: The Chat Room and The Phone Call  
  
Jenny had a headache, she sat in her room, on her new laptop on a desk, while Jimmy was on his computer in his room.  
They where talking with their friends in a private chat room.  
Jenny typed the password in "hyperstringcheese".  
  
Welcome to Chat room: Retro-Kids, the fallowing are in this chat room:  
Jimmy , Cindy , Carl , Libby , Sheen , Carmen.  
Jenny has entered the chat-room.  
  
Jenny: Hi everyone!  
Cindy: No, I do not know who Carolyn Lawrence is Carmen.  
Cindy: Oh, hi Jenny!  
Jenny: Hi Cindy … who's Carmen?  
Carmen: I am!  
Jimmy: Hi Jenny, long time no talk, huh?  
Jenny: Haha … yeah, like two seconds ago Jim-ster! Ok … how does Carmen know US?  
Libby: She's Cindy's cousin.  
Carmen: Hehehe … yep, I sure am!  
Jenny: Oh, hi! I'm Jimmy's cousin.  
Carmen: I know  
* Carmen waves to Jenny *  
Sheen: Hey, look what I can do! .::*:ULTRA LORD:*::.  
Cindy: Uhh … right …  
Jenny: Look what I can do : +*+Jenny Neutron+*+ --  
Cindy: Aww … Jimmy!  
Carmen: Who's the beautiful lady? I don't see any!  
Jenny: LOL!  
* Cindy glares at Carmen *  
Jenny: Where is Carmen anyway?  
Carmen: She's in front of a computer!  
Jenny: * sigh * I mean …  
Cindy: She lives in San Diego.  
Jenny: Thank you Cindy.  
Carl: I'm back!  
Cindy: … you where gone ?  
Carl: I was gone for an hour! I was watching The Wonderful World Of Llamas show!  
Cindy: Oh … I didn't notice …  
Jenny: Oh that's nice of you Cindy!  
Cindy: Thank you!  
Carl: Hi Jenny  
Jenny: Hi Carl  
Sheen: I'm lost in this conversation …  
Libby: Hi everyone! I'm back!  
Cindy: Hi Libby, we missed you!  
Jimmy: We did?  
Cindy: Shut up Neutron!   
Jenny: Which Neutron are you talking to? ; )  
Cindy: The guy Neutron!  
Sheen: Wow … I just realized there are TWO Neutrons in here!  
Cindy: Wow .. your so observant!  
Carmen: Did you know there where also two Vortex's?  
Sheen: WHAT? Cindy has a good twin?  
Jimmy: LOL  
Cindy: NO … she's my cousin!  
Carl: Guess what happened today on The Wonderful World Of Llama's??  
Cindy: Let me guess … you saw Llamas.  
Carl: Wow! I didn't know you watched that show too Cindy!  
Cindy: I DON'T!  
Sheen: Guess what!!! I just found out that tomorrow there's going to be an Ultra Lord marathon!!!  
Carmen: …  
Jimmy: That's nice Sheen …  
Libby: Ummm .. I'm leaving, there's no good conversations today.  
Sheen: What are you talking about? ULTRA LORD … MARATHON!  
Libby: That's EXACTLY what I men!  
Jenny: Bye Libby!  
Cindy: TTYL Libby  
Libby: Bye  
  
Libby has signed off  
  
Jenny: Sooo ….  
Sheen: I gtg … my dad wants to use the computer.  
Cindy: Ok .. bye  
Jimmy: Wow … it seems really quiet in here …  
Jimmy: Bye Sheen  
Carl: Bye Sheen  
Carmen: Later Ultra Lord person … what's his name again?  
  
Sheen has signed off  
  
Carmen: Oh yeah … it was Sheen  
Jenny: Hmm … what to talk about …  
Jimmy: Is everyone still here?  
Cindy: I am  
Carmen: Me too  
Jenny: Ditto  
Jimmy: Where's Carl?  
Jenny: He told me he was going to watch The Wonderful World Of Llamas again …  
Cindy: That poor kid …  
Carmen: No kidding!  
Jimmy: So I'm all alone in here with … girls?  
Jenny: Yep!  
Carmen: Looks that way  
Cindy: Haha!  
Jimmy: O-k …  
Jenny: Hey Jimmy .. is the phone ringing?  
Jimmy: Umm … yep …  
Jenny: BRB …  
  
Jenny has put up an away message: "Phone"  
  
Jimmy: Hmm … I wonder who it is …  
Cindy: That's a good question …  
Jimmy: Thank you. : )  
Carmen: Jimmy and Cindy sitting in a tree ..  
Cindy: Carmen!  
Jimmy: Heh …  
Carmen: * whispering * k-I-s-s-I-n-g!  
Cindy: CARMEN!  
Jimmy: LOL  
Jimmy: Umm … I'll BRB, Jenny is calling me …  
Cindy: Ok …  
  
Jimmy has put up an away message "Talking 2 Jenny"  
  
Carmen: I wonder who Jenny is talking to to  
Cindy: I don't know … but I want to know now …  
Carmen: So do you have a thing for Jimmy, or what?  
Cindy: * blushes * What makes you say that?  
Carmen: You just blushed! HA!  
  
Jimmy is now back  
  
Carmen: Hey Jimmy! Read above!  
Cindy: Ignore her!  
Jimmy: You blushed?  
Cindy: So what was the phone call about?  
Carmen: Ooh … you changed the subject!  
Jimmy: Lol, oh … umm … Cindy …  
Cindy: Yea?  
Jimmy: The phone call was about the adoption thing …  
Carmen: Adoption thing?  
Cindy: WHAT? Oh my gosh … did they accept???  
Carmen: Accept what???  
Cindy: Call me, ok?  
Jimmy: Ok … hold on …  
Carmen: What are you two talking about?  
Cindy: Sorry Carmen, I gotta sign off now! Bye!  
Carmen: Wait!  
Jimmy: I gtg too .. I'll call you in a minute Cindy.  
Cindy: Why don't you walk outside and tell me? We live across the street you kno!  
Jimmy: Ok … that's a good idea … Jenny is still on the phone .. I'll sign off for her …  
Cindy: Ok  
Carmen: Bye!  
  
Jimmy has signed off  
Cindy has signed off  
  
Carmen: Guess I'm allllllll alone!  
Jenny: This is Jimmy … bye ; )  
Carmen: Jimmy must be a master of disguise! Bye Jimmy!  
  
Carmen has signed off  
Jenny has signed off  
  
Jimmy logged off Jenny's computer with a huge smile, then dashed down stairs, he saw Jenny was at the table, talking on the phone and Mr. and Mrs. Neutron where sitting next to her, Jenny looked like she was about to cry.  
Jimmy took out of a vase of roses one beautiful rose, he kept in the living room, specially so he could give people, and then he dashed outside   
He walked up to Cindy's house and knocked on the door, Cindy opened it.  
"Hey Neutron." She said, and then stepped outside.  
Jimmy handed her the rose, "Here's that rose I told you about."  
Cindy smiled as he handed her the rose and Jimmy said, "A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl."  
Cindy blushed a deep red, and then she said, "But what about that phone call?"  
Jimmy sighed, "Come over across the street, I'm not exactly sure what's going on, she looks like she's about to cry."  
Cindy gave Jimmy a worried look then nodded and opened her door and placed the rose in a nearby vase for now.  
They walked across the street and Jimmy opened the door, they heard Jenny crying from the kitchen, they ran over to the kitchen.  
"Mrs. Neutron, what did they say?" Cindy asked quickly.  
There where some tears in Mrs. Neutrons eyes, as she held Jenny, then she smiled.  
"Jimmy …" Mrs. Neutron started.  
Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other, with a worried look, and Jimmy said, "Yes mom?"  
Jenny sat up and whipped the tears off her face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED …  
There is at least ONE MORE chapter left! 


	20. The Night Sky

Chapter 20: The Night Sky  
  
Jimmy, Jenny, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby all looked up at the night sky while sitting out in Jimmy's backyard.  
It was such a lovely night, you could see all the stars, it was really beautiful.  
"I can't believe it." Jimmy Said softly.  
"What?" Cindy asked.  
"The phone call .. I just can't believe it." Jimmy replied.  
Jenny sighed, several more tears fell down her face, "I can't believe it either."  
Jimmy nodded.  
Sheen sighed, "What would Ultra Lord do at a time like this?"  
Carl replied, "I have no idea."  
Libby then said, "And lets keep it that way."  
Jenny smiled slightly and looked at Jimmy, "Well … now what?"  
Jimmy shrugged, "Well, you now legally live here, what do you want to do?"  
Cindy gave a deep sigh, "Tell me what happened again."  
Jenny gave a deep breath, "My parents did sign the papers, so I am with this family, but it said on there for one year, after one year I don't know where I'll be. They might sign for permanent, they might take me back home, they might send me to a boarding school, I'm not really sure."  
"So why where you all crying like a big baby and stuff?" Asked Sheen.  
Jenny gave a small glare at him, and then said, "What do you think? They where tears of joy, but then again they where sort of sad tears too, cause I'll only be here a year."  
Jimmy sat up, "So we gotta make every day worth it until then!"  
Jenny giggled, then said, "Rodger that!"  
Libby, Carl, and Sheen all sat up.  
"My mom wanted me home by now." Said Libby.  
"Same with my mom," Said Carl.  
"And I have to get to bed soon, a new Ultra Lord thing is coming in the mail tomorrow!"  
As all their friends left, Jimmy, Jenny and Cindy sat there wondering what to do.  
Jenny sighed, "Well, all I know is, I see us in the future, and we're still friends, that's what matters most."  
Jimmy nodded and said, "Jenny, can you really see the future and read minds?"  
Jenny, then smiled a small yet sweet little smile, "That's for me to know and you to find and figure out."  
  
End   
  
This is the first story of the Jenny Neutron Series, the next story in this series will be "The Secretive Valentine"!  
So please check it out as soon as I have it up! Thanks!  
- CindyVortex/Jessie 


End file.
